


Le garçon d'airain

by Dilly



Series: Les rats et les fées [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autobiography, Childhood Memories, F/M, Gen, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, School
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jeune Tom Riddle par lui-même... De sa naissance à sa métamorphose, entrez dans la nuit la plus noire de celui qui sera Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> « Quand je parlerais les langues des hommes et des anges, si je n'ai pas l'amour, je ne suis qu'un airain qui résonne ou une cymbale qui retentit. Et quand j'aurais le don de prophétie, la science de tous les mystères et toute la connaissance ; (...) si je n'ai pas l'amour du prochain, je ne suis rien. »
> 
> Saint Paul, Première Épître aux Corinthiens.

 

 

Il est sur moi, son parfum, non son odeur, je la sens, je la sens ! Je vois ses dents luisantes dans l'obscurité, il rit de me voir abandonnée, abandonné, abandonnée à lui. Son rire est blanc et triomphant, il me blesse, il me brûle, et quand il rit lorsque je suis couchée, abandonné, son rire est aigu, ridiculement aigu.

« Thomas… »

Je me perds à nouveau dans son visage d'ange, on aimerait le boire tant il est beau, poser ses lèvres sur la pierre froide pour rassasier le trou qui bée derrière les côtes, l'endroit qui vous fait pleurer, pleurer comme la pluie interminable sur la mer et qui toujours disparaît.

D'abord, ce sont ses yeux qui vous percent, puis ses paroles, puis ses ongles, et puis tout. Il m'a faite coucher ici comme la dernière des catins. Il m'a déshabillée, bleuie de ses mains impatientes, plus humain mais ver...

« La douleur la fait halluciner », dit la sage-femme.

J'ai mal, j'ai si mal... Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de souffrir autant. Mes entrailles déchirées fondent en un flot chaud qui dévale mes cuisses. Est-ce que je saigne parce que j'ai trahi mon sang ?

« Tom ! Arrête ! »

Il ne m'a jamais aimée. Ce n'est plus avec des yeux d'humain qu'il me regarde. C'est un objet sans âme qu'il regarde. Tel un charognard ; il aime à se nourrir des bêtes inanimées. Il s'accouple avec les cadavres pour renaître.

« TOM ! »

Une ultime fois je me redresse, les yeux écarquillés, mes cheveux comme des flammes collés à ma peau.

 

 

 

Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été Tom.

 

Lorsque je suis sorti de ma torpeur, la pluie fouettait doucement le carreau constellé de gouttes brillantes. Le monde derrière la vitre était d'un bleu profond, abyssal : j'ai pensé aux gens qui se trouvaient dehors à cette heure-là - c'était presque la nuit -, leurs robes et leurs capes de sorciers trempées par la pluie gelée, leur peau hérissée par le froid, grelottant dans ce malconfort, mordus dans chaque parcelle de leur chair. Ce sont ces moments où, comme sous le coup d'une maladie dont les douleurs ne laissent pas de répit, aucune seconde de plaisir ne vient compenser la souffrance du corps et de l'âme. L'existence n'est plus que mal-être ; l'on tente toujours de sortir de cet état comme on traverse un mètre de charbons ardents.

Moi, toute ma vie je l'ai passée à grelotter sous une averse sans pouvoir m'échapper nulle part.

« Tom ? Tom ? »

Les deux syllabes du meilleur refrain de ce collège n'avaient pas tardé à retentir à nouveau. J'étais couché sur mon bureau, la tête posée sur mes bras repliés. Un morceau de bougie fumait sur le sous-main de moleskine noire. Quelques livres étaient rangés contre le mur, précédant le cadre de la photographie qui représentait la cour de l'orphelinat. Ce soir-là, à la lueur des flammes, je pouvais y voir mon reflet, quelque peu fragmenté et imprimé par l'image sur laquelle il se reflétait… T. M. Riddle porte ses cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés et lissés, la raie sur le côté, basse, selon la mode du moment, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le petit Riddle a les yeux de la couleur des fenêtres orageuses sous ses sourcils souvent inquiets ; certains disent qu'ils sont de la profonde tristesse des yeux de pauvre.

Mais moi, comme on me parlait, j'ai tourné la tête et dans le même mouvement, j'ai senti s'étirer les commissures de mes lèvres, puis mes joues – il faut être fort comme Ulysse pour tendre la corde d'un tel arc.

J'ai souri.

« Je me suis assoupi je crois. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. »

 


	2. Préhistoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remarques diverses :
> 
> \- J'alterne un chapitre sur l'enfance/un chapitre sur le Tom présent de 16 ans.
> 
> \- Le poème est un extrait des "Carmina Burana".
> 
> \- Attention ! Tom est comme Jules, il lui arrive de parler de lui à la troisième personne du singulier !

 

  
Qui sait ce que j'ai vu en venant au monde ?  
  
Qui se souvient de ce qu'il a vu en venant au monde ?  
  
Personne, et pourtant il voyait.  
  
  
  
La mémoire est pareille aux méduses, elle aspire la vie un temps, puis la rejette. Et ce que j'ai vécu durant mes deux premières années elle l'a rejeté dans des profondeurs que même moi, grand plongeur des fonds sans oxygène, je ne peux – et n'ose – sonder.  
  
Mais peut-être même toutes ces choses que j'ai vécues ont-elles disparu de ces abysses, pulvérisées par la souple et rusée matière de ma mémoire, qui sait qu'il faut toujours nettoyer les narines des nourrissons accouchés pour ne pas prendre le risque de les perdre.  
  
  
  
Je me rappelle juste le blanc, et cela devait être d'après mes observations moins lointaines celui de la nurserie. Du blanc et des ombres sans mots encore, des choses que l'on agitait devant vous et des choses qui semblaient d'elles-mêmes s'agiter devant vous, une pantomime dont le sens dans ma mémoire s'est perdu. À dire vrai jusqu'à trois ans, d'après le récit de mesdames les éducatrices, j'eus longtemps du mal à faire la différence entre le Patient et l'Agent : pour moi c'était souvent le cube en bois qui bougeait l'institutrice et non l'institutrice qui bougeait le cube en bois. " Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il y a une différence entre vous et le cube de bois ? répétait-il. Ce garçon était impossible Mr Freshcomb. Oui, impossible. "  
  
…La brise des matins de printemps, quand les oiseaux font pétiller les feuillages derrière les fenêtres. Cela, je m'en rappelle aussi. Qu'il était beau ce grand jardin de la Charité, où l'on ne manquait pas d'arroser chaque jour les petits bébés du lait de vache rendu propre à la consommation par les bons soins de Monsieur Pasteur. Le lait bovin de la tendresse humaine, ah ah.  
  
Oui, décidément, c'est bien dans cette immense salle nue à l'hypnotisant carrelage de damier que j'ai vécu la première ère de mon monde. Seul avec lui et en lui. Tu vois, ne serait-ce pas que même moi je me laisse gagner par la nostalgie… ?  
  
" Avec qui parles-tu, Riddle ? "  
  
Tom Riddle l'Impossible voit des monstres sous les poutres de fer forgé de son lit ; Tom préfère jouer avec eux qu'avec les jouets que viennent apporter le dimanche les jolies jeunes filles en costume marin ou charleston. De sales jouets à la peinture toute écaillée, mais des jouets chouettes si on les pique dans les mains des autres, et Tom aime bien ça. Il a été très sage. Il sait se taire quand il le faut. Il sait s'appliquer. Il n'aime pas parler. Il mange tout ce qu'on lui donne, c'est-à-dire peu.  
  
Il ne pleure jamais.  
  
Car parfois se produisent d'étranges métamorphoses, même dans le règne végétal.  
  
Ouvrez grand vos oreilles… Je vais vous parler d'une plante bizarre, une plante dont la sève a dû tant se concentrer qu'elle en a ouvert des yeux.

 

 

*** * ***

  
  
  
À la fin des années 1920, dans la partie la plus misérable du quartier de Wapping, tout comme le primeur vendait ses légumes et l'ouvrier veillait ses machines, le St John Orphanage remplissait son office au sein de la société policée : maintenir en vie des dizaines de marmots abandonnés au coin des rues, sous les porches des églises, sur les marches des hospices ou le cadavre de leur défunt parent.  
  
Ce très fonctionnel ensemble de sanitaires humanistes ne devait guère changer durant la décennie que j'y passai : un bâtiment carré couvert d'un crépis sale, une cour pavée, une façade de briques triste et quelques meubles style Bauhaus.  
  
Et je me souviens aussi des croix sur les fenêtres, branches retenant les carreaux un par un. Oui, est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?Les croisées comme des vertèbres trompeuses, que les hommes en bleu peignaient en riant. Les feuilles mortes voltigeaient derrière cette grille que moi je voulais remplir de lettres. Tout comme je me plaisais à griffonner des signes avec des bouts de craie, dans la cour, et sur les murs. Et après… Après je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus du tout, vraiment. « Lui et Smith…Les pires. »  
  
Je me rappelle qu'il pleuvait et qu'il neigeait souvent.  
  
Je me rappelle avoir servi le thé aux surveillantes, à quatre ans, poli et raide comme le nègre de Marie-Antoinette. J'avais discipliné mes cheveux à l'aide d'un coup de peigne à fines dents, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour les empêcher d'onduler.  
  
Parler couramment et lire, _ça_ , je savais le faire dès l'âge de deux ans ; j'avais appris sans qu'on m'aide et de ma propre initiative. Pourtant les mots en eux-mêmes ne m'avaient apporté aucune connaissance : ils n'étaient que des figures de papier que les adultes promenaient dans la réalité, ma réalité, pour l'écraser. Je me suis alors rapidement rendu compte de leur pouvoir, de la force qu'ils pouvaient me donner si je parvenais à les maîtriser. Les hommes se cachent derrière leur langue, mais aussi se démasquent ; ils croient la posséder, mais sont en fait possédés par elle… Enfant, il m'était déjà arrivé d'avoir l'impression que certaines personnes n'étaient que la concrétisation de quelques mots, d'une expression. Et j'ai fini par comprendre, comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait…  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont… Ils sont vraiment insupportables en ce moment », soupira à demi-voix Miss Stuart.  
  
C'était une petite dame sans cou dont les boucles blondes, les yeux globuleux et la silhouette étrange évoquaient les anges d'apocalypse des tympans. Elle continua de tourner lentement sa petite cuillère, le regard écarquillé, perdu dans les feuilles de thé au fond de sa tasse.  
  
Le pick-up faisait tourner un air de jazz un peu mélancolique dans le petit salon où se concertaient les jeunes femmes en tablier ; debout près des plantes, mes paupières se fermèrent à moitié sous le coup de cette berceuse.  
  
« Vivement que mon mari retrouve du travail et que je puisse arrêter… », ajouta nerveusement Mrs Dutes en passant le bout de sa langue sur sa bouche sombre. « Se crever à élever cette marmaille de Marie-couche-toi-là, ce n'est pas un travail pour une femme bien ».  
  
Miss Stuart fronça les sourcils et gonfla les joues, comme si elle était sur le point de lui adresser un reproche.  
  
« Il est trop jeune pour comprendre », répliqua sereinement Mrs Dutes.  
  
« Moi, j'vous le dis, les hommes préfèrent toujours les femmes vertueuses », déclara Mrs Pearl en tournant une hanche. « Pas étonnant qu'ils laissent toujours tomber celles qui leur donnent tout de suite ce qu'ils veulent. »  
  
« C'est bien évident : il faut savoir se faire désirer », opina doctement Mrs Dutes.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer comme ça la f'nêtre, Thomas ? T'as vu le Père Noël ? », se moqua soudainement Mrs Pearl.  
  
« Il regarde la neige », ricana Dutes.  
  
« Ah… les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui…», reprit Pearl. « Elles ne savent vraiment plus se tenir… C'est que des bêtes, des vraies bêtes ! »  
  
Des applaudissements unanimes ponctuèrent cette réflexion, mais ces derniers cessèrent lorsqu'un grand homme blond aux yeux pétillants fit son entrée : nous l'appelions l'Educateur Américain. C'était un professeur féru de psychologie qui était de voyage en Angleterre pour populariser ses méthodes pédagogiques. Il nous avait fait peindre une fresque hideuse sous le préau de l'orphelinat et nous emmenait régulièrement en excursion.  
  
« Mr Freshcomb ! », s'exclama un concert de voix suraiguës.  
  
« Mesdames, je vous salue. »  
  
Je me souviens encore de la très grande main fraîche qu'il a posé sur ma nuque, pour me la redresser. Il a passé l'autre sur ma joue.  
  
« Ce jeune homme va bien ? On dirait qu'il est malade. »  
  
« Oh n'vous en faites pas, il est toujours comme ça », tempéra Miss Pearl.  
  
« Mais joignez-vous donc à nous Monsieur, prenez un siège. »  
  
« C'est le petit Thomas Riddle », ajouta Mrs Dutes en rajustant discrètement les vagues de ses cheveux de bronze. « Il n'a que quatre ans voyez-vous... ça ne l'a pas empêché de voler des craies pour faire d'horribles dessins dans tout l'orphelinat. Mais c'est un petit chanceux, il aurait pu avoir une retenue plus désagréable… Tu peux prendre un gâteau, Tom. »  
  
Je mangeais tout ce qu'on me donnait.  
  
  
  
D'abord les livres de la bibliothèque des petits, puis, une fois qu'ils furent dévorés, ceux de la bibliothèque des grands.  
  
Lus, relus en boucle, avec piété et respect, mais tant et si bien qu'ils en étaient pulvérisés, vaporisés dans mon propre sang. Ma petite chambre était bien assez grande pour eux et moi, pour ce périple sans cesse recommencé qui cessait seulement quelques heures, au plus profond de la nuit.  
  
Parfois pourtant, quand la chaleur de l'été se faisait trop forte, j'aimais tout autant demeurer dans les salles de classe, alors que tous les autres étaient partis. N'était-ce pas le plaisir d'une maison déserte après le départ des invités ? Le soleil dansait sur les surfaces des tables. Seul, la tête couchée sur les ombres des persiennes, je contemplais la vitrine aux fossiles. Leur antiquité, leur forme circulaire ne lassaient jamais ni mes yeux ni mon imagination.  
  
« La beauté étrange des ammonites fut la première fascination de Tom Riddle. »  
  
Et, un autre jour, je découvris dans la pièce d'une classe supérieure une case remplie de livres français, langue que j'appris pour pouvoir les lire.  
  
Je me plaisais à utiliser des cubes de différentes couleurs, et je sentais que je souriais sans l'avoir décidé...  
  
Puis je variai les formes.  
  
Je fis tourner la mappemonde, déchiffrant fiévreusement et maladivement les noms minuscules de déserts et de montagnes au milieu des plages vides ; je fis des grands hommes de l'histoire mes amis, et n'allai pas tarder à prendre la mer vers une île au trésor ; j'accompagnai Stanley et Livingstone à travers le mythique continent africain, Richard Owen, Cuvier, Darwin, dans leur quête des origines, toujours plus profondément, d'un passé impalpable à de lointaines galaxies, pour pénétrer de mon regard avide chaque alvéole d'un univers toujours trop opaque.  
  
Et alors que le plus grand nombre de mes camarades vivait sans savoir où il mettait les pieds, mon monde à moi prit vite une dimension énorme.  
  
J'ai tant lu de livres qu'ils me sortent par la bouche et que mes yeux débordent.  
  
Dans ma grande richesse, j'étais d'ailleurs nanti d'un sens exceptionnel pour l'imitation, le travestissement, et la moquerie cruelle. En quelques gestes et contractions de muscles, j'étais capable de faire survenir au milieu de mon visage l'infirmière-ange, Dutes-au-rouge-à-lèvres, la dirlo Cole et Pearl la Grosse Maîtresse. Il fallait vivre : je m'adaptai à toutes les situations, baissant les yeux quand il le fallait, les ouvrant grand, souriant, commandant, menaçant, louvoyant, faisant le mort, fuyant, mimant, m'effaçant – _pour mieux pouvoir cerner_. Comme les phasmes, ces insectes qu'un jour l'Educateur Américain nous amena voir au zoo.  
  
Tu t'en souviens certainement, c'était un jour d'août étouffant, l'odeur était terrible. Je me rappelle tant de l'odeur.  
  
Je m'ennuyais d'abord, dévisageant les passants plus que les animaux, les papas au cigare et les mères lissées de maquillage comme des statues, tel un pauvre devant une vitrine. Assis sur un banc de pierre, enviant ceux de mes semblables qui les accompagnaient, tu m'as bien fait remarquer que je ne pouvais encore contrôler mon regard… Un enfant léchant sa sucrerie me montra du doigt. Une fillette me considéra fixement puis pleura, sans que j'en compris la raison.  
  
Le groupe se remit en marche, poursuivant sa visite dans un désordre hystérique. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre l'engouement de mes camarades pour le rocher aux singes, ni pourquoi ils stationnaient devant toutes ces cages pestilentielles, lançant des cacahouètes à ces chimpanzés grimaçants et ces babouins qui avaient oublié de cacher leurs fesses.  
  
Je préférais cette grande salle fraîche baignant dans une légère brume verte, la mare aux crocodiles du Vivarium (ce mot possède certainement une beauté virile) dont les records affichés impressionnèrent naturellement mon esprit d'enfant. L'un atteint neuf mètres, annonçait un panonceau de légende au petit Tom flottant dans son short trop large.  
  
Mais le petit Tom ne voulut pas ensuite croire le vieux monsieur à mauvaise haleine et s'enfuit en courant, sans avoir vu le plus grand crocodile.  
  
Il était sans doute un peu paniqué, tout essoufflé au milieu de la salle aux iguanes, son paquet de cacahouètes à moitié vide dans une main. Sa mèche s'était à nouveau levée sur sa tête, comme une antenne. Et si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit comme une voix lointaine l'appeler.  
  
Une voix murmurante, sifflante, mais ô combien familière… Tom s'avança dans sa direction, dépassa un corridor bleu foncé consacré aux lézards d'Amazonie.  
  
« Sortir… Sortir… Je veux sortir… », chuintait-elle.  
  
En réalité, ce n'était pas une seule voix. C'était un véritable concert, dont il était difficile de démêler toutes les répliques… « Je veux revenir, revenir ! », hurlait la voix la plus forte.  
  
Tom leva les yeux.  
  
La prochaine salle était celle des serpents d'Inde et d'Asie du sud-est.  
  
Il plongea sous l'arcade ; la longue et étroite salle avait été peinte en noir, ce qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir les reptiles, logés dans des aquariums éclairés d'une terrible lumière blanche.  
  
Une poignée de badauds traînait là, parlant sans ouvrir la bouche. Les enfants montraient du doigt les serpents, s'amusaient à cogner contre les vitres. Puis le tintamarre s'estompa brutalement.  
  
Tom regarda autour de lui ; il avait sûrement dû entendre une conversation venant du dehors. Il allait donc faire demi-tour… quand la voix du début retentit à nouveau.  
  
« Il y a bien un moyen de sortir… ? Il y a bien un moyen… »  
  
Le petit garçon n'en crut pas ses yeux : on aurait dit que la femelle serpent devant lui venait de parler.  
  
« Dis-moi, dis-moi comment sortir… »  
  
« Non tu ne peux pas sortir », siffla une voix derrière lui. « On ne sort que lorsque l'on devient glacé. »  
  
Tom sentit un long frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna brusquement.  
  
« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsssi, gardien ? », sembla demander un cobra en se dressant lentement. « Les autres gardiens ne me regardent pas ainsi. La sœur tachetée, ils l'ont amenée ici depuis peu. Son seul souhait est de s'évader. »  
  
« Moi aussi je veux m'évader », pensa Tom à voix haute.  
  
Aussi incroyable que cela put paraître, le cobra lui répondit.  
  
« Non, tu es un gardien, tu n'es pas enfermé. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis enfermé là où je vis, moi aussi. »  
  
« C'est amusant. La grande mère, elle dit que même les gardiens sont enfermés. Et que les gardiens des gardiens sont enfermés. Que chaque cage est dans une autre cage, mais que la dernière cage n'est qu'un voile noir qui palpite autour de l'avant-dernière cage, la plus grande de toutes. Ce que je n'ai jamais compris. Mais peut-être que toi, qui est gardien, tu pourrais… »  
  
« La grande mère ? Qui est la grande mère ? », l'interrompit Tom.  
  
« Là-bas, au fond de la salle… »  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Tom la vit pour la première fois.  
  
Elle était proprement gigantesque, enroulée plusieurs fois sur elle-même, couvant ses œufs trop nombreux. L'orphelin sentit ses mains trembler ; il avait peur qu'elle voit qu'il la regardait. Mais elle le vit elle aussi, et lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens, l'enfant sentit la sueur dévaler ses flancs. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de la chair froide et luisante, lisse et sombre, dont l'enroulement paraissant infini donnait le vertige. Son ventre se noua quand la femelle avança sa tête.  
  
« Gardien étrange… Comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
  
Tom se sentit devenir minuscule, impuissant, transparent ; à elle, il ne pouvait pas mentir… Non, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.  
  
« Tom Riddle. »  
  
« C'est le nom énigmatique d'un garçon énigmatique », déclara le serpent. « Mais à présent, fais nous sortir, puisque tu en as le pouvoir. »  
  
L'enfant sentit ses yeux brûler ; la chaleur dans ses mains se fit plus intenses - elles se mêlèrent soudain en une explosion d'étincelles.  
  
Tout autour de lui, les vitres éclatèrent instantanément en une centaine de morceaux de verre acérés, brisant papas au cigare, jolies madames au chapeau, enfants aux glaces, les emportant sur le sol. Les serpents rampèrent hors de leurs cages tandis que les visiteurs tenaient dans leurs mains leur visage ensanglanté. Les gémissements de souffrance étaient laids, si laids. Les enfants pleuraient. Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent devant ce spectacle épouvantable. Accroupie contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce, seule une femme n'était pas blessée et le regardait maintenant avec des yeux stupéfaits.  
  
Le garçon comprit confusément qu'il devait s'enfuir, bien qu'il ne fût coupable de rien, bien qu'une voix lui murmurât, à la fois terrifiée, incrédule et émerveillée « C'est moi qui ai fait ça ». Mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux il vit que la grande femelle noire au regard paralysant était à ses pieds. Le reptile hasarda un mouvement en avant puis glissa le long de ses mollets nus. Tom eut un sursaut de dégoût et tenta de s'enfuir. Mais ses petites jambes, devenues molles comme de la guimauve, semblaient fixées au sol, paralysées par le froid glacial de la peau du serpent.  
  
Si lourde, elle remonta le long de ses cuisses, enserrant sa taille. Il crut qu'il allait tomber. Et lorsqu'elle s'enroula autour de son cou, alors l'orphelin eut peur, de cette peur terrible que peu de gens connaissent mais que lui avait déjà connu à de nombreuses reprises…  
  
Grelottant d'effroi, l'orphelin s'efforça de se libérer de son emprise avec ses petites mains faibles. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle se refermait sur lui et l'asphyxiait, émiettant les ruines qui l'entouraient. Elles ne devinrent plus qu'un rideau de points, jaunes, puis rouges. Oui, on savait bien comment ça allait finir, comment tout cela était, au fond, même si c'était terrifiant, plus terrifiant que toute autre chose.  
  
Et il n'y eut plus que le Noir.

 

 

*** * ***

  
  
  
Je suis tombé sur l'immense pays carrelé de noir et de blanc.  
  
C'est la première fois que j'ai rampé. Je rampais sans voir les couleurs et les lignes du sol de la nurserie. Le sol courait dans mes bras et les fenêtres criaient que j'allais mourir.  
  
J'ai continué, atteint et palpé des pieds de mes petites mains. Oui, c'est un de mes premiers souvenirs. Pourtant, pourtant, si je m'en rappelle si bien tu vois, peut-être n'est-ce qu'un fantasme de mon présent ? Les pieds appartenaient à un jeune homme grand et mince dont le visage médiéval était encadré de longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel des miniatures. Il tenait un très vieux livre dans une main et dans l'autre un miroir.  
  
  
  
Je suis tombé au milieu de la cour, les mains pleines de poussière de craie au bas de la marelle que j'avais tracée, cage après cage et qui montait jusqu'au Ciel.  
  
Les filles passaient autour de mon ombre figée, sans me prêter aucune attention, leurs blouses ondoyant dans le crépuscule.  
  
Si longtemps j'ai frissonné dans le silence du dortoir, en voyant la pluie tomber comme du verre sur la peau nue des vitres.

 

 

_Sort monstrueux, et vide,_

_Toi roue tournoyante_

_Perverse_

_Vain est le bonheur_

_Toujours dissoluble_

_Ombrée_

_Et voilée,_

_Tu m'éclaires moi aussi._

_Maintenant, par jeu,_

_J'apporte mon dos nu_

_À ta scélératesse !_

 

  
  
On a retrouvé le petit garçon dans la partie du vivarium où avait eu lieu l'incident, évanoui devant l'ancienne cage d'un spécimen exceptionnel d'Ophiophagus Hannah. Sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, il avait saigné du nez, mais ne montrait aucun signe d'une autre blessure.   
  
L'Educateur américain sembla n'accorder aucune importance à cette mésaventure. Il adressa à Tom quelques paroles de réconfort, lui frotta le haut du dos juste au creux des épaules, puis lui orna la narine gauche d'un petit pompon de coton.  
  
Mr Freshcomb… Quand il était entré dans la salle où Tom servait leur thé aux dames, il avait fait semblant de caresser sa joue pour en essuyer les larmes, les larmes de ses yeux révulsés contemplant la fenêtre fixement.

  
  
  
  
  
Allons mes amis, si vous êtes sages, je vous conterai un jour mon escapade au bal du Lord, ce sera bien plus passionnant. Oh, bien sûr, je vous épargnerai toutes ces niaiseries d'écrivains français au sujet des personnes qui seraient comme des cristaux, vous ne serez donc pas ennuyés.  
  
Pour ce que j'en ai vu les gens ne sont pas si mystérieux et complexes que ça.  
  
On finit vite par les cerner.

 

 


End file.
